


Parting is such sweet sorrow

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, Day Five, F/F, Separation, prompt - Nairobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Bernie and Serena are working hard to get the trauma centre up and running.An unexpected phone call throws a spanner in the works...





	Parting is such sweet sorrow

Serena looked across at her partner, and whatever she had been about to say died on her lips. She smiled, fondly. Bernie was fast asleep, head at an angle that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Serena plucked the wine glass from between Bernie’s fingers before the contents could spill, and gently brushed a lock of unruly fringe away from her eyes. 

A gentle snore came from the sleeping woman and Serena stifled a laugh. Truly, I must love her unconditionally, Serena thought to herself. There had never been a single other partner she had shared a bed with, whose snoring hadn’t immediately triggered murderous impulses in her. One of several things that had made the split with Robbie so much easier to take, was waving goodbye to his animal-like snoring. Serena had gone through just about every different variety of ear plug during their relationship, looking for something to drown out the racket completely. It was either that, or risk being sent down for stabbing him in his sleep!

It was no wonder Bernie had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had sat down and relaxed in their tiny, rented Nairobi home that evening. She had been working flat out, dealing with the seemingly endless miles of red tape and form filling, not to mention constantly chasing funding. Getting this trauma centre as far as it had come had been exhausting work. All that on top of the work she had been doing at a couple of hospitals in the city.

 

Abruptly, Serena’s mobile rang, making her jump. She snatched it up and immediately silenced it, not wanting to risk waking her sleeping beauty. Looking at the screen, she frowned. Why would Henrik Hanssen be calling her? She got up and hurried into the bedroom to answer.

“Henrik, this is a surprise. What can I do for you on this lovely evening?”

 

**

 

“As I said, Henrik, I do need to have a serious think about it, and thoroughly talk it through with Bernie. Yes… Yes, I’ll let you know as soon as we make the decision. Goodbye Henrik. Please take good care of yourself. Bye.”

Serena ended the call and tapped the mobile against her lips, thinking hard.

“We had better start looking at available flights, Serena.”

Serena started, and whirled around, to see Bernie leaning against the doorframe.

“God, Bernie! You scared the life out of me. I hadn’t realised you were standing there. You got the gist of the conversation then? Henrik wants me to return temporarily to Holby, to ‘steady the ship’ while he takes some time off. It sounds like he’s struggling terribly to come to terms with Fredrik’s actions and subsequent death.” Serena crossed to her partner and gathered her into an embrace, running her fingers through the soft blonde hair she found almost irresistible.

“You have to go, Serena. No question,” she tightened her arms around Serena’s waist. “Henrik needs you. Holby needs you. Everything here is ticking along and we’ll be fine until you can return.”

“He sounds so lost, Bernie. I remember only too well how it feels. After… after Elinor, he was so supportive. Even when I was pushing everyone away, he was there for me, trying to help. Just as you were.”

Although Serena had mostly come to terms with her daughter’s premature death, talking about it was still hard at times. Hearing how broken Henrik had sounded, well it brought back some very difficult memories.

“I realise that I don’t know Henrik as well as you do, my love, but the very fact he is willing to ask for help says to me that he must be in a bad way. Come on, let’s get a bite to eat. After that, we can see if the internet will be kind to us tonight and allow us to book you a flight.” Bernie gave Serena a soft kiss.

“You are an amazing woman, Berenice Wolfe. I hope you realise  _ just _ how amazing you are. I love you.”

“I love you too, Serena. Now feed me, wench, before I wither away completely!” Bernie gave Serena a cheeky slap on the bum before untangling herself from Serena’s arms to head to the kitchen. Where they would both prepare a meal, together.

 

**

 

Serena’s flight to Heathrow didn’t depart until late afternoon. She and Bernie spent the morning entwined in each other’s arms. Neither was willing to let the other out of reach for anything other than the call of nature. They had spent so much time apart during their relationship and in spite of the necessity of the trip, the prospect of being separated again was painful. 

 

“I suppose I should start getting ready,” murmured Serena into Bernie’s neck.

Bernie craned to look at the clock on the bedside table. She made a growling sound that Serena interpreted as assent, but pulled them into an even tighter embrace.

They showered together, lovingly soaping and rinsing every inch of each other’s hair and skin. Both allowed the flow of the water to disguise their tears.

 

Bernie wasn’t accompanying Serena to Jomo Kenyatta Airport. They couldn’t bear the thought of not being able to say goodbye properly, but it just wasn’t wise in a country with strict anti-LGBTQ+ laws. It was better that they say a proper goodbye, behind closed doors.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, my darling. I love you. So very much.” Serena looked deep into Bernie’s eyes.

“I love you too, Serena. With all my heart.”

They shared a final, lingering kiss before Serena grasped the handle of her suitcase. Bernie hefted Serena’s carry on bag on to her shoulder and they went out to the waiting taxi. Bernie wrestled the bags into the boot and slammed it closed. A quick, almost impersonal hug, then Serena climbed into the back seat of the cab. Bernie waved as the car pulled out into the busy midday traffic.

 

Once the taxi was out of sight, Bernie returned indoors. She closed the door, leaned against it and finally allowed the tears to flow properly. No matter what she had said to Serena, Bernie believed, deep down, that she had just lost the love of her life, forever.


End file.
